The Void
by CharmingMischief
Summary: AU: Loki has a flashback on his past events, but he misses a certain friend from when he fell from the Bifrost.
1. Chapter 1

Loki made his way to the rainbow bridge casually. The flaps of his black, green and gold Asgardian outfit swishing with his each step he took. He suddenly felt the cool wind against his pale smooth skin and sighed deeply closing his eyes, feeling refreshed. Loki loved the cold or anything cool, naturally. He slowly opened his eyes once more and looked out towards his alien realm. It was truly beautiful. He looked out into the skyless space, taking in the different colors that seemed to melt into eachother, there were blues, coppers, and the twinkling stars. His mind drifted a bit, thinking about Jotunheim.

He wondered if his birth mother was still alive, she probably wasn't. He wondered if she missed him, or even cared. He missed her. Of course he loves his adoptive mother, Frigga to no end. Frigga was Loki's safe haven, his safe place. She taught him everything. Magic, fighting, and even reading when he was a young child.

Loki clasped his hands behind, his mind going to other places now. He wondered offend about earth and how it was coping with the aftermath of what he did to Manhattan. Speaking of earth..

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. Maybe if he couldn't subjugate them once, perhaps he could again. Only this time, with something that will stop the avengers in their tracks. Loki smirked softly, he would have to write down that plan later. But for now he just wanted to enjoy the sights of Asgard.

Loki glanced down at the calm waters below the rainbow bridge. vaguely remembering how chaotic they became when the Bifrost was destroyed and he fell into the dark, dark void of the jungle of space.

Though, Loki did meet someone while he was in the dark recesses of the jungle, before the Chutari found him of course. He met a awfully young amusing girl, long waist length dark hair, dark doe-like eyes but defined features, and her sun-kissed skin with a beauty mark on her cheekbone. A new found friend. Unfortunately Loki had forgotten her name, but at least he remembered what she looked like.

Loki could remember it like it was yesterday:

* * *

He was falling at first. His fa-Odins and Thor's words still echoing in his head. Then suddenly things became to heat up, literally. Loki winced and let out a scream at the searing heat, cursing his frost giant heritage. Thankfully the burning stopped after what seemed like an eternity and he soon landed on his face in some dirt, he also heard birds chirping. Groaning Loki slowly sat up on his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was sunlight when he opened his eyes, doing so he looked around taking in the jungle surroundings. _Not in Helhiem.._He thought with surprise.

"Excuse me?"

Loki heard the young girls voice say with uncertainty. She sounded like she was a teenager, right.

Loki slowly stood up on his shaking feet and turned around to face her and the girl froze, her eyes wide.

"Hey, you're that crazy god-guy from new york?" She says pointing to him, she's not afraid, but more surprised. Interesting.

Loki furrows his eyebrows at her correct assumption, ignoring the fact she just called him crazy. Perhaps he is. He nods, not smiling like he usually would. Midgardian.

"Why, yes." Loki shrugs, but now he's getting impatient.

"Could you please tell me where in the nine realms am I?"

She casts her eyes down, not even knowing herself.

"Uh, a jungle? I'm not to sure myself either, man."

Loki raises an eyebrow at her wording, definitely Midgardian. Even though Loki's vocabulary is slightly more modern himself.

"Then it appears we're both trapped."

She nods with a slight frown, wrapping her arms around herself feeling suddenly vulnerable. Loki sighs deeply and walks past her, motioning her to follow with a beckoning of his finger. She follows.

"So, um, where are you from?" She asks timidly. What do you ask a god? walking beside him, slightly having trouble due to the fact that he has longer legs than her. Loki keeps his gaze forward, not hesitating when he speaks. "Jotunheim."

She nods slowly, looking down at the ground watching his leather-clad boots walk. _How Fancy_. She thinks to herself with a slight smile. Loki steals a glance at her from the corner of his eye to see her smiling, he almost smiles himself.

"How about yourself?" Loki asks conversationally, stepping over rocks and moving long plant leaves out of his way and hers. He has yet to ask her name. The girl steps over plants before finally speaking. "London."

Loki blinks, yet she doesn't have an accent. "I'm just visiting though. You sound like _you _live in London." He could hear the smile in her voice, Loki's gotten that before. He's never went to the realm called "London" But he's heard of it and that he does have an English accent. "Do I now?" Loki says with a amused smile glancing over at her. She nods laughing a bit.

Suddenly she trips on a rock and grabs Lokis cold hand for support. She looks up at him with wide eyes, now she looks afraid. Loki looks down at their hands, feeling warmth for the first time being here. "I-I'm sorry, i swear i fell and-"

Loki holds up a hand stopping her in her sentence, he squeezes her hand reassuringly before letting go. "No need to apologies, it's quite alright." The girl nods alittle, letting go of his hand and resuming their walk.

"So, how did you get here?" She asks after a couple of minutes of silence. Loki's face darkens at her question and keeps his gaze forward, debating on how much to tell. "I fell from a ledge you could say, or I let go." She furrows her eyebrows, craning her neck to look up at him. "Why?"

Loki glances down at her then forward with a sigh. "I got rejected from my home, from anywhere really." He says. She frowns.

"That's not right at all, you belong somewhere, everyone does."

Loki raises his eyebrows, now intrigued, then he chuckles hollow. "Please humor me in telling me where exactly I belong."

She can't answer that.

Loki gestures his arms wide, now walking backwards as if to say: See? Then he turns around walking forward, wondering how deep is this forest. "You'll find you're place, and so will I."

Loki looks back at her, so this mortal is trying to find her place in the universe as well? "In that case, let's find our places together." He says, actually surprising himself. She smiles softly and nods, trying to catch up to him. She kinda reminds him of that other mortal, Darcy, maybe if they cross paths they could become twins. "What is your name? forgive me for being rude not to ask." Loki says, wincing a bit. The girl shakes her head with a cool smile. "Dana, and yours is...Loki?" Loki nods with a smile. "Correct."

* * *

"How did you get here, Dana?" Loki asks curiously, clasping his hands behind his back. Now they've reached a almost desert looking setting, weird. Though the sky looks like Asgard's sky, melding vibrant beautiful colors, Dana somehow doesn't appear to be afraid by speaking casually. "I was walking down the street when i seen something twinkle, it was dark and in a ally way. But i had to go see what it was." She shrugs.

Loki smiles once more at her cool-attitude. "It's quite dangerous at night, that's when all the monsters come out you know." Loki says lowly casting a glance at Dana who looks back with a smirk. "I'll keep that in mind."

The wind blows, it's oddly warm and Loki looks up at space. He squints seeing something shift, a tiny bit of fear building up in him. Dana looks up as well. "What do you see?" She asks softly. Loki bites his lip, normally he would want to scare her but now doesn't feel the need to. "Nothing, just the stars." He lies smoothly, still having his Silvertounge.

"They're beautiful huh?" Dana says putting both hands on her hips. "Quite." Loki agrees with a chuckle looking back down at gaze at her, in human years she looks nothing more than 17. He looks away to take in they're surroundings. Then he hears her yawn, she winces putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm so hungry, i could eat this cactus and it would taste like, god i don't know." She laughs shaking her head. Loki laughs himself and sits down in the sand as she does the same, he feels quite tired himself now. "Maybe getting some rest will take your mind off your complaining stomach."

She nods and lays down, not minding the sand that will get in her hair and cause a very bad itch when she wakes. "Hey Loki?" She calls softly, Loki glances up towards the sky then back down at Dana.

"You're not bad company at all." Dana says with a slight smile. Loki smirks a bit looking away, picking at his palm. "As are you, Lady Dana."

She slowly closes her eyes and drifts off, and after a couple of hours, Loki falls into a deep sleep as well.

* * *

Loki opens his eyes taking a deep breath, he's no longer in the strange desert with Dana. In fact, she's gone. Loki pouts but maybe she's back home in the London realm and safe. He sits up,now realizing he's in space. "Loki Laufeyson.." He hears the deep voice of The Other growl.

Loki toys with the golden Enrique armor on his forearm at the memory. He does wonder what Dana is doing, or if she misses him. He supposes he misses her, she would've made a great friend in Asgard.

"Hey, you okay?" He hears a female voice call out softly pulling him out of his thoughts. Loki turns to see Jane Foster, who steps back a bit when his gaze turns on her. "Yes, i'm fine Miss Foster, did you need something?"

Jane shakes her head, a little surprised by his politeness leaning back on a golden pillar. "No I just, wanted to see if you wanted to Join me and Thor for supper." Loki snorts looking back out to the Asgardian ocean. Why not? He's had his time alone, and he'd felt like being around some people now. "Course, lead the way." Loki says with a smile that makes Jane tense up and walk to the dining room with Loki trailing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

After supper, Loki walked slowly through the golden halls of Asgard, watching Jane and Thor attack each others faces made for an early night for Loki to retire. Loki manifested a green-covered book in his hand and tried to think of a few places where he couldn't be found, or bothered. He finally decided on relaxing on the ceilings of Asgard, Like his secret pathways, Loki also had some pathways inside the palace as well.

As Loki flipped through the pages, eyes scanning through the words absorbing them, his mind drifted back to Dana. It has been far too long since he last seen her. And as the days go by he misses her more and more, even though they had barely knew each other, it was still nice having company.

Loki feared he had become somehow attached to the girl, so he refrained from marching down to Heimdall and order him to open the Bifrost. Dana was probably 18 or maybe 19 now, she wouldn't even remember him. Loki bit his lip, trying to concentrate on the writing before him, he managed to get some reading done but he could read all the sentences and pauses without Dana flashing into his mind. So with a tired sigh he closed his book and it disappeared into the air, putting it into his little secret inventory.

Loki walked down to the observatory and he thought he'd seen a hint of surprise in Heimdalls golden wise eyes. "What brings you here, prince?"

Loki glanced behind him, making sure no one followed and his eyes went to Heimdalls. "I wish to go to Midgard."

Before Heimdall could open his mouth to argue Loki held his hand up with a slight laugh. "Fear not, i do not wish to cause Mischief, no matter the temptation."

Heimdall pressed his lips into a tight line before complying and turning to lower his sword, Loki heard the familiar hum of the Bifrost opening and he walked to the entrance patiently.

"If you cause any trouble, we will put you back in your cell for the rest of your days."

"Dully noted." Loki said with a smile.

* * *

**MIDGARD**

Dana walked down the stairs of her local college digging through her bag for her cell phone, her cell phone cover had a picture of Loki on it. Since new york he's become quite popular allover the place. She often thought about meeting Loki, he was not easy to forget, with his jet black hair and popping green eyes that haunted her dreams, and his low smooth English voice that she liked.

She moved her long dark silky hair away from her face as the wind whipped at her as she tried to type on her phone. Recently she's gotten in contact with her new-found friend Darcy Lewis. But no matter how much she tried to talk to other people she always thought back to Loki. She pulled her black cotton beanie with small golden spikes over her head, looking around and walked through the snow with her black Doc martin boots.

She wondered how he was doing, what Asgard looked like.

"You know it's why too cold out here for something as small as you." she heard a smooth amused voice say. Dana stopped in her tracks and turned around quickly to see Loki, he looked somehow, older, and more attractive when she'd last seen him. His black hair was waiver and alittle longer, and his features were more defined, she could see his muscles on his arms as he crossed him and he had that same smirk on his face.

Loki's eyes swept over Dana, she still looked the same but he still saw huge hints of maturity in her face, he saw a ring of black around her eyes that made her dark eyes pop out, and her lips were tinted a cherry red but stretched as she smiled wide breaking into a run after him, she was still short but now reached to his chin.

"Loki!" Dana yelled laughing crashing into him hugging him tightly closing her eyes. Loki's eyes widened and he laughed wrapping his arms around Dana tight resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I've missed you.." Loki said softly with a sad smile, he missed her more than he cared to admit. "I've missed you too.." Dana whispered back opening her eyes to look up at him as she pulled away reluctantly. "Now what has the God of Mischief been up too all these years?"

Loki smiled and looped his arm through hers and dived into his tale about the Dark elves invasion and his Journey to The Dark World with Thor and his mortal girlfriend, Jane foster. As he was talking he saw Dana's eyes on him the entire time, her eyes widening when he hit certain key points when he told her of the huge Kursed that killed him and how he almost got sucked into the vortex.

"God, that would've made an incredible movie. And damn i always miss the action." Dana says pouting shaking her head. Loki chuckles glancing down at her. "Yes, it would've, i wish you were there actually. I could have gotten the Ather and we would be unstoppable together."

"Oh, totally, i would be your trustworthy advisor." Dana agreed with a smile glancing up at the god. Loki smiled at the thought of him sitting on the Throne and Dana dressed up in Asgardian clothes beside him. Maybe, just Maybe he could bring Dana up to Asgard with him, but he promised Hiemdall he would cause trouble, what's the trouble of having a friend?

Loki furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. Then he turned to his dark-haired friend. "Dana, do you enjoy living in Midgard?"

Dana looked down at the ground as she walked, her life had become dreadfully boring after she had woke up from meeting Loki, her parents fought and were stressed half the time, and her college wasn't any better. At first she thought it had been a dream when she met him, but after some careful examining. It had been real.

"Nope, why?"

Loki smiled widely stopping his walking causing Dana to stop walking as well and face him. "How would you like to come to Asgard?"

Dana's large dark eyes widen, her, go to another world? another dimension? again?

"I, I would love to go to Asgard, Loki." Dana said smiling up at him. Hell, she wanted to live there.

"Great, off we go then." Loki said his green eyes twinkling as he led Dana to an ally way. Normally this would look suspicious and dangerous, a seemly adult man taking a girl in an ally but for different reasons that were exciting.

Loki didn't really feel so alone now, after watching his brother and Jane cuddle each other and intimacies, Loki himself longed for a friend or companion, and he's found that in Dana.


End file.
